The Lamp and the Ring
by Smartist
Summary: Aladdin is one of the unfortunate many that are barely getting by in Agrabah. Jasmine is of the prized few that are holed up in the palace, away from the misery and poverty of the city below, but she feels trapped and longs to see her people. Shadows lurk behind every corner, mysteries plague the city, and it all comes down to the strange lamp and the cursed ring.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sky looked dark enough to swallow the world whole. If he looked closely, he could make out the golden tips of Agrabah's palace. He flinched.

He remembered how he had dreamed of living under the roof of the palace, with servants bowing to his command and rich meals four times a day, gold jewelry adorning his arms. Now, his stomach twisted in fear with even the mere thought.

He didn't want to go back to Agrabah. Some of his darkest memories were there. But he had made a promise, and he would risk everything to keep it. His heart strained to see his wife's face again, the laugh lines around her eyes, the satin of her skin, the shimmer of her dark eyes.

He dreamed of seeing her again, taking her somewhere safe. She would bring their child with them, though he knew that his child would be far older.

"Come on. You need to hurry if you want to arrive by dawn." The woman, his guide, was pacing impatiently, her footsteps raising clouds of sand. "I may just raise the price if I'm forced to wait longer for you."

"Alright, Elisha," he said. He forced his aching legs to move. Their camels had vanished a few nights ago, and the two of them, he and Elisha, had walked the kilometers to Agrabah. They were many days later than expected, and he already had to pay her extra for the days.

He'd had no idea how to make it back to Agrabah, but then he had met Elisha, who was making her way there anyway. She was smuggling outlawed substances to Agrabah, but she was the only one he could find that wouldn't charge him ridiculous amounts to guide him there safely. She was a trained fighter, and was able to protect them from bandits, who were numerous. They had already encountered three groups of them, all three of which Elisha had disarmed and left lying in the dust.

"The more you rest, the longer it will take to get to Agrabah," she said, like she had been saying frequently for the past few days.

"I know," he said, careful to keep his tone neutral. For all he knew, she may leave him hear, vulnerable and broke. If she wanted to, she could steal all his money right then and there. He didn't know why she didn't.

He hoisted his pack, and the two of them walked into the night, closer and closer to the massive city glowing in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Agrabah was glowing in the sun, so bright that Aladdin wanted to close his eyes. He was used to it though, as the sun seared down on the city every day.

Abu chittered on his shoulder. "I understand you're hungry, I am too," Aladdin muttered to his monkey. "We'll get something to eat."

He slid down a clothesline, relishing the wet drops that splashed against his arms. He made sure the clothes didn't fall off the line, though. A woman's hard work had put them there, and Aladdin wasn't the person to hurt someone that worked harder than he did.

Abu didn't appreciate the water as much. He screeched, so Aladdin rubbed his back. "It's just water."

Aladdin walked towards the larger street at the end of the small alley he was in. Dusty cloths, once vibrant but now dulled and sandy, hung from windows, and Aladdin spotted a couple of children darting in between holes in the walls. He was in the poorer part of Agrabah.

The blue sky gazed down at Aladdin as he quickened his steps, darting in between buildings and around people, until he was on a windowsill, looking down at the bustling bazaar.

He jumped down, his feet raising a small cloud of sand as he did so. There were people streaming around him, eager to see the day's sales. The bazaar was the most popular place in Agrabah, and Aladdin loved it.

"Lovely jewels for a lovely lady!" a merchant called.

"Bread, warm bread!" shouted another.

"Cool mango juice for the sun!"

"Pots and pans! Imported from the West!"

Abu cackled. He liked the bazaar, too. Aladdin took his time walking, though he pulled his cap over his head, both because of the blazing sun and the possibility that a merchant he had stolen from in the past would call him out.

He spotted a woman standing on her own, browsing some wares but not buying anything. She was wearing a cloak, the hood pulled tight over her face. Aladdin could see golden bangles glinting on her wrists, as well as a couple of rings adorning her fingers.

A smile curved his lips. They should be able to get something out of this. He walked up to her, not looking at her directly. Then, he crashed into her, the action seeming unintentional to any bystanders. They both fell to the ground, but Aladdin made sure she wouldn't be hurt.

She made a small _oof_ as she hit the ground.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, madame," he apologized profoundly. "I apologize, I didn't see you there." He pursued his lips sorrowfully, then stood. He held out a hand to help her up as well.

She accepted, and only then was he able to catch a good look at her face. He caught his breath.

She was younger than he thought, maybe his age or a little older. Her features were pretty, but what really surprised him was her eyes. They were _golden_, ripe and bright. He had never seen such eyes, not even from foreigners.

He shook off his shock quickly, and made sure as he withdrew her hand that two rings came with it. Perfect. Both were fairly loose. He met her gaze, and was slightly startled at the hostility he saw there. Her lips were turned down coldly.

"Watch your step," he barely heard her mutter beneath her breath before walking away.

Aladdin looked after her, discreetly slipping the rings into his pocket.. He felt guilty; maybe he could've found a way without knocking her to the ground. He was distracted by Abu circling up his leg.

"Let's go," he murmured. There were already a couple of people looking at him angrily. It _was_ quite rude to shove a girl to the ground, but Aladdin had to do what he had to do.

Abu sat on his shoulder, and when they had gone a little farther, away from crowds, Abu showed him two ankle bangles in his little hands. He met Aladdin's eyes, who winked at him. "Good job, Abu."

As they walked towards the pawn shop, Aladdin took a good look at the rings he had taken. One was gold, with swirling designs shaping it. It was certainly expensive, and would get him a good price.

The other was very different. It was ebony, with a strange gem in it. Aladdin had never seen such a jewel. It was a deep crimson, and in the shadow of his hands, it gleamed brighter than it had in the sun. Turning the ring around in his fingers, Aladdin felt odd carvings on it, harsh and angular. They were organized like letters of an alphabet.

"Huh," he remarked to himself. "What do you think, Abu?"

Abu chitted and shook his head. _Hmm_.

He crisscrossed streets until he reached the pawn shop, the entrance hidden behind a sandy red shawl. Ducking under it, Aladdin made his way to the table in the back. There were other men there, talking and drinking and exchanging substances that couldn't be found right on the street.

"Amir," Aladdin called. A large man came to the table, shaking his head as soon as he saw Aladdin.

"Back from thieving, kid?" he said gruffly.

Aladdin shrugged. "Trinkets I found here and there." He wished Amir would stop calling him kid.

He showed him the bangles, and Amir took them. Aladdin fished in his pocket for the ring, and gave the golden one to Amir.

For some reason, he felt like keeping the strange ring.

Amir looked at the gold jewelry appreciatively. He gave Aladdin a once-over, and then took out three bags of dates. "I'm feeling a bit generous today," he said.

Aladdin looked at the dates for a moment. Discontent brewed in his stomach. _Just three? _His haul was worth way more than that. His brows tightened, but he accepted the bag with a small thanks, knowing that it was three or nothing. There was no bargaining with this man.

Aladdin left the pawn shop, feeling as though he had less than he had when he went in. "Oh well," he sighed to Abu. "This is the best we can get." He opened a bag of dates, ready to pop one in his mouth, but then spotted a little girl sitting in the sand at the edge of the street.

Her hair was so dusty it was almost white, and she looked to be four or five years old. Her skin was wrapped around her bones, the angles of her face painfully sharp. Next to her was a woman Aladdin assumed to be her mother, who was equally malnourished. With a jolt, he realized there was a tiny baby in the woman's arms, too hungry to cry out.

Aladdin saw things like this all the time in Agrabah, and he hated it. He put the date back in the bag, and then dropped it in the little girl's arms. With a wink and grin, he gave her another one, and his heart warmed as she smiled at him.

He turned around and left, his hands nearly empty, but his heart filled with the little girl's smile.


End file.
